SO WRONG
by tmntleonardo19
Summary: Well this sorta poped in my head and would not go away so i just decided to have go at it wish me luck. is a yaoi and a bit tcest more about casey and leo come together casey/leo, mikey/april and raph/donnie
1. PROLOGUE

This was so fucking wrong how could have actually like his best friend older brother! "it was fucking' insane" he said in annoyance

"whats up case-man" greeted Raph jumping on the same roof doing a secret hand shake with his human friend who would have thought huh.

well tonight gonna be different not gonna think about him nope "sup Raph what kept ya" asked Casey slapping Raph on the shell

"got hold up by fearless talking' about don't over drink or get into trouble" replied Raph mocking Leo tone

Damn even his fucking name getting me going "well are just gonna sit here all night talking' about dresses and shoes or are we going to bust some heads" asked Casey pulling down his hockey mask

throwing his head back as he laughed "ya crack me up sure you can keep up" and with that he took off turning around once more he called out "and here i thought that turtles were slow"

picking up his pace he quickly caught up with Raph. jumping to roof to roof until he heard an unexpected scream looking down they saw a group of purple dragons surrounding a women nodding to each other they both dropped down

"GOONGALA!"

# #

It could be just a phase but with the luck he been having he seriously doubt it. it wasn't his fault i think I'm bisexual or whatever it's called but out of all the men he had to attracted to a tall, wavy black hair, muscular wait stop that. shaking his head he was in complete disbelief that he Leonardo Hamato actually like Casey Jones unbelievable


	2. The Accident

(RAPH POV)

Shit shit "come on man lets just get you to don" cursed Raph panicking when he noticed Casey was running out pf blood also looking a little pale "hang in there were almost there" said Raph encouraging him to stay awake

This wasn't suppose to happen they were only trying to help the civilian only for her to pull a gun out and shoot at him which stupid ass Casey wanna get in front the dam built. Man he already knew Leo is going to freak and then lecture him about his recklessness again .

10 Min's

"Donnie get out here!" yelled Raph bursting into the lair

(LEO POV)

Wondering what all the commotion was about he darted out his room and into the lab. only to see Donnie giving orders to Raph to get him stuff to help a bleeding Casey looking paler than moon. stepping up he ran near Casey "Donnie what do I need to do" asked Leo wanting to help

"grab some towels and then get some extra blood out the fridge" Donnie ordered

nodding he ran off gathering all the towels he could find. he prayed and hope Casey would make it not that he was doubting Donnie medical skills he trusted his brother to heal Casey "here you go Donnie" handing him the blood and towels noticing that he got some of his color back "he's going to be okay but he needs bed rest until i take out the stitches" Donnie explain to him and Raph

"Raph how did this happen?" asked Leo worried why he was covered in blood

"chill Leo he took a bullet for me when we were trying to help a civilian but she took out a gun and shot at us" explain Raph the best way he could

"so your okay" confirmed Leo

"yes fearless" replied Raph sarcastically

"well then you have extra training and grounded like Casey" said Leo smiling at Raph groan

"fine but only because my best bud is also stuck here" stated Raph "but i would like to know why you over reacted" asked Raph

"i would freaked out if it was April or a stranger Raph you know" said Leo hoping he take the bait

"alright Leo well goodnight"

"night"


	3. Comfort

Getting Leo to sit down was a bit harder the he had expected. He almost had to sedate Leo if he didn't agree with there little deal. Now Don was checking on Casey vital signs making sure everything was okay before he goes off to bed.

"go to sleep Leo" said Don without looking

"is he okay" Leo whispered staring at Casey pale skin

"yes I promise he'll be fine" replied Donnie putting all the medical supplies away "why are you so worried" he asked

"why shouldn't i be" Leo responded averting hid eye's from Don

*sigh* "Leo" said Don in a stern tone "look at me" looking at Donnie, their eye's met and locked for a minute "How are you and Tiger Claw doing" asked Donnie laying a hand on his shoulder

"were not together anymore" Leo whispered he could feel his eyes start to water

"oh Leo why what happen?" asked Donnie pulling Leo into a hug

hugging back Leo let his tears fall "h-h-he told m-me all I-I was to him was a toy to f-f-fuck when he wanted" cried Leo holding on tighter "there was nothing special it was all fake" as Leo cried

he hold him whispering soothing words "I thought he loved me" Don heard Leo whisper, holding him tighter he has never ever been as mad as he was now. "thank you Donnie"

"your welcome Leo" replied Donnie helping Leo up"lets get some rest today has been exhausting" said donnie

nodding they walked together upstairs "good night Don"

"night Leo"

(Raph and Don Room)

"I was beginning to if you were coming to bed or not" said Raph picking up the cover so Don could slide in beside him

"sorry" said donnie snuggling closer Raph

"did you know about Tiger Claw and Leo break up"

"no why they break up" asked Raph stroking Don shell

"Leo told me that Tiger Claw said he was a fuck toy when he needed one" said Donnie softly

anger suddenly burst "that no good son of a bitch when i get my hand on him i'll kill him" Raph growled with venom

turning around quickly Don realized his mistake "Raph calm down, we need to be there for Leo" said donnie trying to calm him down

he just wanted to get out of bed and find Tiger Claw then shove his sia down his thought, but Don was right Leo needed him here. Taking a deep deep breath Raph tried to calm him down "still gonna kill em" "i agree now lets get some sleep"


	4. Talk

Damn he felt like he got hit by a bus or train. Opening his eyes Casey looked around as he notice he wasn't home in bed. "don't move so much or Leo might freak" someone said at his left said. Flicking his eyes toward the speaker Casey asked, "Raph is that you" as he tried to rub the blurriness away

"ya bonehead" Raph replied crossing his arms

"what hit me" Casey asked then groan when he tried to sit up

"don't move idiot Don and Leo will have my head if you rip the stitches" Raph hissed at him

"alright sheesh! what happen" he asked laying flat

"you got shot" Raph said bluntly

no wonder he felt like shit. "where am I" Casey asked

"how many questions are you going to ask me! and at the lair where the hell else would you be Jupiter!" Raph shouted annoyed to no end

"my bad! damn not my its not my fault I got shot" Casey half shouted back

"so how is our patient doing" Donnie asked walking into his lab

before Raph could answer Casey said," getting yelled at"

"Raph!" Donnie glared at his mate

"aye he was asking stupid questions" Raph defended with a growl

"just go and don't make too much noise Leo is still asleep" Donnie said

"Fearless is still asleep is the world ending" Raph joked laughing at the glare he received "ya ya i'll keep it down" flopping on the couch and turned on the t.v

shaking his Donnie turned back to Casey. "so how are you feeling" Donnie asked

"like i got hit with a train" Casey replied now understanding why Raph yelled at him

"well you did get shot" Donnie stated changing the bandages "you haven't ripped the stitches so far" he said to himself making sure everything was okay.

"well i'm gonna go"

"you can't until these heal" Donnie pointed out

"and when will that be"

"3 to 5 weeks" Don said when something pop in his head "I got a question for you and no you don't got to answer if it makes you uncomfortable" he stated

"okay" Casey replied groaning he had to stay in bed for those 5 stickin weeks!

"um do you by any chance swing the other way to" Don asked feeling a bit hot

"what?" Casey question confused

"would you by any chance date a guy" Don said as simply as possible blushing

shocked at the question Casey replied, "um Don I'm flattered but you already have a mate"

blushing even more at the misunderstood question "n..no it was just a..a question is all" Donnie quickly tried to assure

with a sign of relief he answered "ya I dated a couple but why ask the question"

"just curious is all, now it get some rest" Donnie replied walking out

"weird family" he mumbled pulling the cover up and falling asleep


	5. Meet

Leonardo, just laid in his bed all day looking at the white ceiling. He could hear some what of his brothers playing around and talking. While he went over his own useless thoughts, was it a mistake telling Don about him and Tiger Claw? Of course not. He still couldn't believe Tiger Claw actually did that to even after years of being together, but thats probably he never return the words I love you and just grunt or thrust into him without so much of a warning. Leo felt so stupid, weak, and most of all exposed for not seeing it early enough. Weeks after Tiger Claw did all that to him and still can make him bend down or spread his legs for him either if it was force have the time. That's probably because he had Tiger Claw to confront him when Splinter died. Shaking his head Leo refuse to let Tiger Claw do that to him without a fight but he had always fought what would make this time a difference? No! he will not just give in like some kind of slut and be his "to go fuck toy" with a sign Leo got out of bed, got dressed and walked out.

"hey Leo wanna go on patrol together?" Raph asked walking over to him

"Donnie wouldn't like that" Leo replied

"maybe, so wanna go?" Raph asked again

Before Leo could even answer the question Don flew right past him to Raph. "where do you think your going?" Donnie asked with a death stare

shifting from left to right Leo said, "I'll just go by myself see ya later Raph" he waved

-

As Leo jumped onto and over roof tops he decide to go visit his baby brother and niece. Jumping down Leo walked down the flight of stairs toward the door 583.

*knock knock*

"Coming!" April shouted opening the door "oh! Hey Leo" she greeted happily "come on in I'll get Mikey"

Stepping into the apartment Leo sat down on the couch.

"Uncle LEO!" Anggi squealed running over to her favorite uncle

"hey Angeline hows my big girl doing huh" He asked her throwing her into the air

"daddy said to use my ni-ck a n-a-m-e" Anggi sounded out her best smiling brightly

"okay and what is your nick name?" he asked setting the 6 year old in his lap

"Anggi!" The Turtle tot shouted she had beautiful long black hair, and her skin was like exactly like Mikey's

"okay Anggi could you tell you tell your daddy that I said hi" Leo asked getting ready to leave

"aw your leaving" Anggie frowned sadly

she had the same puppy face to. "yes I have to go on patrol" Leo said but then the tears startled to come and he quickly said, "tell you what tomorrow I'll take you down to the lair for the whole day deal"

"deal bye bye" Anggi hugged running to her daddy office

-

Biting his lower lip Leo made his way toward his and Tiger Claw spot. No matter what this had always been his spot even before he started dating Tiger Claw.

1 hour later

"now why are you here" Tiger claw pulling Leo backwards

startled Leo chide himself for not being on alert "leaving" Leo replied picking himself up

"already you don't want to play" Tiger Claw mocked

"no" Leo replied firmly

"I think you do"

"I don't"

"to bad"

Before Leo could reply Tiger Claw jumped at him; rolling away Leo took off towards the roof tops and head east. No matter what Leo made sure to use all he had to get away.

"you have never been faster than me Meito" Tiger Claw growled not far behind

"I'm not your Meito" Leo growled out, Panic rushed through him as he remembered how Tiger was just playing with him like always then mate him. Pulling his T-phone out Leo called Donnie.

(on the phone)

"hello"

"Donnie I need you to track my T-phone and get here as fast as you can" Leo grunted moving away from Tiger Claw

"why? whats wrong?" Donnie asked dashing out the lair

"j. hurry" Leo huffed putting it back in his pouch

(end of call)

Leo stop when he no longer heard footsteps behind him. Keeping an eye on the shadows.

"you will always be my Meito"

"no I'm not" Leo denied

"no one wants a you"

"leave me alone" Leo snap back

"no need to get snappish, you'll always be mine"

"I don't belong to anybody especially you" Leo said

"you still wear my scent"

keeping quite Leo only looked down.

"and you said so yourself remember" Tiger Claw said making Leo look at him before he added "_mind, soul, and most important you body with an ass that I know is mine" cupping Leo ass_

"Donatello is on his way" Leo said, hands tightening on the hilts of his katanas

"the next time we meet my Meito" Tiger Claw growled leaving

"ya" Leo slumed there will be no playing


	6. Trouble

"who was that Donnie?" Mikey question as a figure dashed across them

"Leo, lets go" Don replied running after their brother but when Leo made a sharp right turn, "damn lost him" Donnie cursed

Looking around Mikey caught a glimpse of his older brother jump "over there!" Mikey pointed taking off in that direction

"good" Donnie agreed following

Once they got there Leo was on his knees shaking like a leaf in the Fall. "Leo!" Donnie called checking over his body

"I'm fine Don" Leo pushed him away trying to get up

"What happen?" Mikey asked as he took one of Leo's arms

"T..Tiger..Claw" Leo stuttered when he finally realised what going to happen between him and his ex for now on

"did he hurt you?" Donnie question grabbing Leo's other arm

"tried but left when you got arrived" Leo replied as Mikey sheath his katanas

worried Don said bye to Mikey and then helped Leo get home. The first thing he did when he got home was check on Raph and Casey. "Donnie how is are they doing" Leo asked even though he was inferring Casey more

"fine, Raph has two more days to stay inside and Casey has a week" Don replied before adding, "your not going allowed to go on anywhere unless Raph or Mikey is with you"

"But Do-"

"no buts I saw how shaken up you were so end of discussion, now off to bed" Donnie said turning away

He had to get himself in trouble Leo sign going to bed since he was stuck inside by Doctor Don.


	7. Stuck

"Yeah Mikey" Leo said through the phone, his brother just won't listen "I..I..I know that is the reason I'm asking you to bring her"

Looking at his older brother Raph sign, "aye Leo whats going on?" he decided to ask

"I promised Anggi I would go get her so she could be here but Donnie won't let me leave without you and Mikey won't drop her off because he's busy" Leo explain the situation

"give me the phone" Raph motion with his hand

curious Leo gave Raph the phone hoping it won't be a mistake. "Mikey chill...of course I know...Donnie grounded him last night...okay okay Donnie will go pick her up...bye" Raph hung up and handed it back

"now how are you going to get Donnie to go" Leo asked sitting down

"Leo he is my mate after all" Raph said pushing a button on the armrest of his chair

Leo went from curious to amused when Donnie rushed in.

"what wrong? are you alright?" Donnie asked in rush until he notice Raph smug then gave Raph a cold glare

"whatever Leo needs you to got get Anggi since ya grounded him" Raph said

"what time?" Donnie asked rubbing his temples

"now" Raph replied his smug still on his face

"fine watch Leo and if Casey wakes up Leo make him some soup" Donnie said leaving

"where gonna be here for one more day then me and you are going topside" Raph said

"agreed"


	8. Play Time

"ahh Anggi!" Leo yelped falling off the couch

staring at Leo, Raph bust out laughing "thats my girl" Raph praised

"where uncle Dee" Anggi asked now lying in Leo spot on the couch

"not cool Raph" Leo whined playfully picking himself up

"stop whining Leo I thought that was Mikey's thing" Raph waved off turning back to Anggi "Donnie is his room could you bring him her for me sweetheart" he asked

"kay" Anggie piped running up the stairs

"jerk" Leo hissed smiling

"someone got to teach her" Raph shrug with his own smile

"I rather it be Donnie or her own father" Leo replied

"why" Raph question

"cause you're just plain violent" Leo stated in a playful tone

"what me!" Raph gasped laughing

"yeah you" Leo laughed to

"Raphie! Dee here!" Anggi said with Donnie tow

Rolling his eyes Don smiled at the brotherly moment. Now he just need to figure something out for Leo and Casey but for some reason he just doesn't think they really need help.

"Don!" Raph yelled pulling his mate on his lap

"Raph!" Donnie blushed

"what?" Raph asked innocently hugging his mate closer

"Raph let go I need to give Casey some soup" Donnie said struggling in the hold

"no, Leo go give Casey some soup" Raph ordered with a wink

Blushing Leo left quickly.

"Raph" Donnie hissed as their niece was looking at them

"yeah"

"let go before I tell Mikey what you teaching his child" Don threaten

"no" Raph denied nuzzling his neck "first tell me why you grounded Leo"

"no" Don shooked his head

"why?" Raph question as anger flickered in his eyes

"no" Don repeated he knows what will happen if Raph knows

"Don" Raph growled

dropping his head Don can also predict an argument about to happen to. "Angelina go with uncle Leo" Raph said his voice soften for her

"okay" Anggie said noticing what was going to happen

"Don tell me the reason why" Raph said he didn't want to start an argument

again Donnie shook his head no.

"I can get the information from Leo himself or Mikey either way I'll get it" Raph pointed out calmly

"if I do you can't go looking for trouble" Donnie said with a stern glare

"fine" Raph said crossing his heart

*sign* Donnie told him as calmly as he could "Tiger Claw almost got Leo but left when I showed up"

"and"

"I had got there when Tiger Claw was talking to Leo as he circled him and he was telling Leo how he belonged to him, but Leo would snap back until Tiger Claw repeated some of Leo's own words against him" Donnie said his anger starting to show

"come on I know you need to let them out" Raph encouraged him "tell me those words"

"he told Leo that he own his mind, sprite, body and an a..." Donnie was struggling to keep his temper and the tears in

nuzzling his mate Raph let Don tuck his head in his neck. "and an ass that he knew belonged to him" Donnie said

"is that it or is there more" Raph asked

"Leo told him I was coming and Tiger Claw said the next time they met there will be no games" Donnie finished tears falling without his consent

"shh it's okay I won't let him get Leo and neither will Casey" Raph soothed his mate worries while rubbing his shell

-

(In The Lab)

"I just feel like a burden to them" Leo told Casey sitting beside him

"your not" Casey replied smiling at the little turtle tot

"but-"

"no buts you're amazing" Casey cut off

"Tiger Claw didn't think so" Leo mumbled

"if that overgrown cat can't like you for you then he don't deserve you"

"I don't know Casey sometimes I believe what he says about me" Leo sign bowing his head

cupping Leo cheek Casey turned his head towards him "Leo *sign* would you like to have lunch with me" Casey asked string into Leo eyes

shock Leo didn't know if he should, "yes" Leo replied barely above a whisper

"good now lets play with little Anggie since you promised her" Casey said as he winked at Leo who blushed in return


	9. Reminder

Casey was so glad to be out of the med-bed. Leo had flipped out when Raph had playfully tackled him to the ground. It was cute how shy Leo was from a simple wink or a complement. Right now they were all for once in the living room watching some sappy movie April and Donnie picked. April, Anggi and Mikey were cuddle up on Mikey; Donnie laid on Raph in the lover seat While Leo laid half on me and half off unconsciously. Raph gave him a thumbs up then groan when Donnie told him to watch the movie, laughing quietly he wrapped an arm around Leo.

"Casey" Leo hissed at him

"what?" Casey asked with a smile, "wanna go have lunch with me around 11" he changed the subject.

"I did Promise" Leo smiled back

"by the way Raph told me about Tiger Claw" Casey whispered

"how much?" Leo question

"enough to know you can't go topside alone without one of us" Casey replied flickering Leo under the chin

"I hate when you guys do that" Leo said, he glared then hit him

"SHH!" April shush them loudly

"Yeah if you want to flirt then go somewhere else" Mikey teased them

"wanna go have lunch now" Casey asked standing

"sure" Leo shrug as he let Casey help him up

"see you later love birds" Raph and Mikey yelled laughing

"yeah yeah I call if we have any trouble" Casey said before Donnie

"lets go, bye guys" Leo waved while he pushed Casey out the lair


	10. Dinner Date

Leo and Casey ducked out of sight and laughed at the yelling below them. After they had left the lair Casey dragged him across town to drop water balloons on the people below the. Leo had to admit it was kinda fun to let loose for a bit. "okay so now what do we do?" Leo asked when he realized they had out of water balloons.

"now we go eat" Casey replied, "follow me" then took off across the roof tops.

With a laugh Leo followed him over. It felt good being topside again without any disturbances, "Leo!" startled Leo accidently ran over Casey and fell on top of each other "Oof". Leo blushed bright when he found himself straddling Casey private part "um Leo could you know" realizing what he meant Leo jumped off glad that Casey didn't notice his blush.

Casey enjoyed their little moment but they still needed to get to their dinner. Walking he took Leo's hand and gently pulled him over to their lunch. Leo gasped in surprise when he saw the picnic in the middle of the roof, "wow Casey, you didn't need to."

"I wanted to" Casey grin stupidly he wasn't sure if Leo even liked this kind of stuff but Donnie encouraged the idea anyway.

Sitting down Leo started to worry about Tiger Claw interfering his Date "well Casey Jones I didn't think you had a romantic side" Leo teased lightly.

"I'm just full of surprises" Casey said laughing

"wanna play would you rather or 21 questions" Leo asked

"how about a little bit of both but first I try this_" _Casey offered he didn't much of Japanese culture so he asked Raph to help him with the food

Leo gasped again in surprise, "is that _yakitori" _he asked as he took a bit, it had burst with flavor that Leo hummed in delight. Looking at the other two covered plates Leo was about to ask what were until Casey uncovered them "Chia seed pudding and Kamaboko Kani" which was his favorite type of sushi, "how did you make these" he asked in wonder nobody has ever made him these not even Tiger Claw when they were together.

Rubbing his neck Casey replied, "Raph and Mikey helped me out."

Leo was going to have to thank them for it. As Leo ate he moaned happily in delight it was just so damn good. The Kamaboko Kani was absolutely perfect as so was the Chia seed pudding he just wanted to kiss Casey Leo thought when his mind caught up he blushed brightly and swallowed slowly. "so you first" he asked trying to start a conversation while he took a sip of some pop

"okay, What do you like about me?" Casey asked

"what's there not to like" Leo shrug, "what's your favorite color?"

"black, if you could travel where would it be?" Casey said

"Japan, would you like to sky dive?"

"hell yeah!, would rather drink coffee or pop"

"pop, Coffee is nasty" Leo said making a face in disgust, "would you enter in a threesome?"

"depends, you"

"no and thats not a question" Leo said, This was fun he would have never thought about ever going on a date with Casey.

"would you rather eat in public with a cat or me?" Casey asked

Leo let out a snort, "a cat" he said laughing

"hurtful" Casey fake pouted, "your turn"

"would you rather Prank with me or against me?" Leo asked

"against, would you rather be a predator or prey?" Casey replied before switching to his negative mind

"predator, would you rather Top or Bottom?" Leo asked

"Top, would you rather spit or swallow?"

"swallow, would you rather deep throat or regular" Leo laughed playfully

"Deep throat, would you rather hit or reason?" Casey asked he already knew the answer of course

"Reason" Leo replied but, before he could ask another question he heard a deep growl came out of the shadows. Getting up Leo tried to find out where it had came from a gut feeling telling him it wasn't safe anymore and to leave. "Casey I have a feeling we should leave" Leo told him

"Okay I'll call someone to come clean this up later" Casey said, as he got up he could feel of someone watching them. Nodding Leo allowed Casey to take his hand and lead the way back to the lair. It had been the best date he had ever been on and hoped for more in the future.

Kamaboko Kani is Fake crab (Kamaboko fish sausages)  
_yakitori, _or skewers of chicken grilled over an open flame


	11. Foolish Human

He sat on the edge of the roof watching the two having their little date. He was furious that this human thinks he could steal something that belonged to him. Leonardo will learn who he belongs to one way or another either way he was his. Tiger Claw justed needed some help from a certain human.

**-**

Casey laid on his back with Leo on his chest sound asleep. While he watched the game he couldn't help but think about all the stress Leo has been under: First Master Splinter passed away from cancer on their 25th birthday, second he was given clan leader, third Tiger Claw broke his heart for some stuff the guys won't tell him. He couldn't imagine what emotional state he was in, if only things could have been different for him.

**-**

To many people these days April shook her head. Nobody had the balls to do shit themselves these days. April practically growled at her co-worker, "pick it up and get back to work!" April hissed with venom that would make a grown man run away.

"Y-yes m-m-ma'am," The co-worker scrambled to pick up some stuff on the floor that should have been picked up yesterday. April didn't know how Mikey could keep these people in line without them seeing him in person it just boggled her mind. Unbelievable she wanted to shout at the workers.

Stopping away she had other important matters to attend to then this crap. She threw the door open and let the wind close it for her with a slam that was sure to vibrate the company building. "April hun, what's the matter?" April let out a sigh of relief when she heard his voice.

"Hey Mikey," April greeted with a smile. "Sorry Mikey it just been a stressful day." She told him as she set her clipboard on his desk.

Mikey could understand that. The office was no joke not one bit. He missed hanging with his bro's they should all get together and go on patrol like old times just the four of them. Mikey smiled at that idea. "April would it be okay for you to take over work for me today and ask Angel if she could babysit tonight. If it's too much today I understand." He asked her, he really wanted to try and go on patrol.

She let out a loud huff, but unless she agreed. April knew how much Mikey missed his brothers since he was the youngest of them. "Sure sweetie."

"Thanks babe your the best," Mikey hopped over the desk and gave her a peck on lips. He ran out the office then into one of his private elevators he pressed the button with a turtle on it.

**-**

**(**Night time**)**

Donnie was excited tonight he strapped on his bow and waited by the entrance of their home with Mikey who chatted about absolutely everything he could. All four of them were going to go patrol together all thanks to the youngest brother who could always get his way with the puppy pout face. Raph was the next to come he had on his old mask for whatever reason choose not to wear it when they were at home alone which was rarely. This one was a rusted red color then the one he usually wore which was bright red. Donnie smiled at his lover they were now only waiting for their eldest brother.

"Leo hurry up!" Mikey yelled from where he stood. How long was it to get ready?

Leo laughed at his brother impatience, but of course he was excited. Today would be their first patrol in a long time and he had to be honest he was pretty excited to lead them again even if Raph went against his orders. Tonight was gonna be a good night he could just feel it or so he hoped it would be.

**-  
**  
**(**Unknown place**)**

He was confused. He had no idea where he was. Blinded and bound Casey was hanging upside down from chains he was sure of that. He wasn't sure if there was anything under him that could harm him if he got free. Damn he wasn't sure what the hell happen for him to be in this kind of mess, but when he heard a very familiar laughter he knew exactly who had him. "Tiger Claw."


	12. Not At Fault

Casey growled deep in his throat where did Tiger Claw come and try to claim Leo. Tiger Claw laughed at him again, "At last we meet again Casey Jones." Casey yelled, "What the hell ever!" Stupid ass cat.

"I assume you know why I have brought you here," Tiger Claw asked hands behind him as he looked Casey down.

"It's about Leo," He said deadpan.

"Yes. You are not allowed to get near my mate," he snarled. Casey bent his upper body and said, "Your not his mate he even said so."

Tiger Claw sigh one stupid little fight and he wanted to replace him. "Either way you would have to make yourself worthy to be with him, but he is still min."

"I'm pretty sure Leo would have mention something like that," Casey said to no one.

"He has with small hints. I am the head of our relationship and we need to solve this little fight."

"Little fight?" Casey asked confused.

"Why yes. I guess he never mention it," Tiger Claw hummed liking where this was going. Casey didn't answer him was in thought." No, well then that means he didn't tell you it was his fault in the first place."

"How?"

"Ask Michelangelo, in fact we'll both go." Tiger Claw said cutting him down. "I actually wonder what he is going to make for dinner?"

Rubbing his head Casey asked, "Your staying with Mikey!"

"Yes for the moment," Tiger Claw replied. "Lets go human."

* * *

**(**Lunch at Mike's**)**

April had her friends baby boy on her lap his name was Alex. She was feeding him his last bottle while listening to the guys conversation across the dinner table. She shook her at some of the things being said Leo manage to cause too much drama.

"I don't think I'd believed it unless you told me," Casey shared a look with her for a second.

"That is why I told you to ask Michelangelo."

Mikey then huffed out, "Dude how many times do I have to tell you call me Mikey! It's not that hard." He pouted when they laughed at him. "That remind me I need to tell Raph and Donnie they will help if they know the whole story on whats going on."

She got up from the table and sat Alex in Mikey lap. He gave her a confused look so she said, "I'll do it."

He loved children and Ales was over so much he was practically their son. His parents were just always to busy to take care of him. He looked at Tiger Claw he said mischievously when he caught his eye, "What to hold him TC hahaha."

"No." Was his response Mikey pouted from a minute then smiled. "Anggi! Uncle Tigger is back!" He shouted for his daughter. Tiger Claw gave him "I'm going to kill you" look lucky him Anggi came running out the room she launched herself at Tiger Claw.

Casey fell on the floor laughing he wondered what caused Leo to do what he did. Why didn't Leo tell him the truth? Tiger Claw was in season last week and was left to deal with it on his own. He sat up suddenly looking at Tiger Claw he said, "When does Leo go into season?"

This time Tiger Claw laughed, "His already passed Mr. Jones."

"Should we start planing something?" Casey asked

"Yup," Mikey chuckled.

* * *

April walked back in still on the phone she snapped at what Mikey was guessing were his brothers. He motion them to lower the volume so they could hear. "Rrr no Leo you listen put them on the damn phone or I wi-" Her face turned red in rage. He watched her throw the phone at the wall breaking into a million pieces. Behind him he heard Casey say they were gonna need a new phone and he wasn't lyin'. She stormed passed him grabbed her coat and left slamming the door shut.

"Want to go down with her?" Mikey asked them.

"Sure," Casey shrugged.

"What of the children?" Tiger Claw asked waving to the little ones.

30 minutes later Mikey had both kids packed up. "I'm going to drop them off with Emily she said she's watch them if we had something to do," Mikey explain to them. Casey turned to Tiger Claw. "Looks like your solving it sooner."

Tiger Claw sigh sadly it had to come to this he turned to Mikey saying, "I don't plan to do much, but keep them back if I am to fix this."

Mikey nodded and then they left right after dropping them off.


End file.
